lucid9fandomcom-20200214-history
Shigure Enomoto
Shigure Enomoto (朴本時雨, Enomoto Shigure) is one of the many supporting characters of Lucid9. ''Despite her useful, or perhaps even juvenile appearance, she is a licensed detective who directly involves the protagonist Yama Ishimoto in the events that constitute the mystery portion of the game. Airi Hiraga is one of Shigure's assistants as well, and is one of the only ones that is closer to Airi. Appearance Shigure is a very short young woman with long brown hair, grey eyes, and square, black-rimmed glasses. Her hair is styled mostly long with a small bun-like tie-up in the back. Her bangs are straight-cut. Her features are straight and serious, even her rigid posture and stance being called out on by Yama in his own thoughts. She is also regarded as dressing comfortably, not fashionably. She seems to be very small despite being a fully grown woman, something she is frequently taunted for in the beginning. Personality Shigure is analytical, critical, straightforward, and sometimes harsh. She demands a lot from those who she works with, Yama included, and thus will stop at nothing to test and gauge just how dependable her partners will be. She has a bit of a temper and is not afraid to speak out or even act out if someone disturbs her. She particularly dislikes being disturbed as she is thinking. Her vocabulary is extensive, and she over-complicates her wording seemingly on purpose (she is able to speak normally). However, it does show how learned of a person she actually is aside from her own investigative job. Her investigative and assumption skills are well honed, and she knows many psychological tricks to get people to tell her what she wants to, or hint enough for her to conclude them herself. She was able to guess and trick Yama simply by being vague to him; she knows how to work people without them knowing it. She seems to have lower moral standards, as she was willing to hire a teenager to be her assistant as well as send them off to one of the most dangerous districts in Isamu, District 6, during the night. Beneath all of this, she is rather sensitive to people not trusting her and taking everything into their own hands, as shown with Yama readying himself for his confrontation with the murderer. It is presumed this is because she wishes she could take actions related to her husband's death back. Background Not much is known about Shigure's background. Shigure tells Yama that she was difficult to get along with when she was younger, and that most people kept their distance from her. She had read a lot of books when she was younger, and acquaintances flew on by while her vocabulary likely grew. She then says that a boy approached her, fascinated by the traits that put others off. They had become very close, to the point that they had decided to get married while they were in university. She had finished up her schooling within two and a half or so years in her desired field and not long after started up her detective agency. Sometime during this period, her husband had died. Shigure even keeps a picture of her and her husband on her phone as the wallpaper, presumed in memory of him. How this had happened was she was investigating a case in conjunction with the police involving murder in her husband's family for her first case. Her husband had come to her with a possible suspect. However, deeming him to be "clouded by emotion", Shigure dismissed this suspect and presumed him innocent. Her husband had hired another investigator in her place, which hurt Shigure on a personal level. The one that her husband had accused had turned out to be innocent like Shigure had thought, but this innocent then went on to murder her husband in retaliation after the verdict was given. Relationships Yama Ishimoto Yama was an assistant that Shigure had hired off of the streets. She deems him to be adequate and capable for his job, but nothing too special. She does often threaten Yama with his pay, which Yama keeps reminding himself he is not going to receive. Shigure often "abuses" Yama with her extensive vocabulary. Despite this, Shigure does seem to care for Yama's well-being, even expressing concern for his life prior to facing the murderer. Airi Hiraga Shigure is quite possibly the person closest to Airi, her assistant, and often is seen encouraging Airi to try new things. How the two are actually connected is unknown, but Airi's knowledge and thought processes during the roleplay session near the end of the common route in ''Inciting Incident about dark, illegal things may mean Airi could have been in touch with Shigure because of her background in law. Natsuki Tanaka Natsuki is Shigure's main source of information, and it seem that she is the only one can tease Shigure. Their relationship is "symbiotic exchange", as Natsuki said, Shigure do what she orders and then get the information, but the "price" is rather annoying than costly that Shigure once said to Yama that she couldn't handle her alone after their visit. Since Natsuki knew many things include Yama's house door passcode and how Shigure acts, her information would be trustworthy enough. Trivia * Shigure has a sweet tooth. References